KH3 (my interpretation)
by DisneyFanatic123
Summary: Sora, Riku, Kairi, and the other's are getting ready for the upcoming Keyblade War with Master Xehanort. This my own interpretation, so please, no flames! Thanks! Will be some Sokai. Rated T just in case
1. Prolouge: Mark of mastery exam

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything associated with Disney or Square Enix**

**Please no flames! Thanks!**

Prolouge: Mark of Mastery exam

No ones POV

Once upon a time, there were two great Keyblade wielders, one by the name of Eraqus and one by the name of Xehanort. They were both young, strong, and full of spirit. They were also best friends, but their mark of mastery exam will change their lives forever. The last test was to spar with one another, they have spared many times before, but this time it was the thing that decided if they were going to be Keyblade masters or not. It is the final to see if they can fight against the darkness or not. They were both nervous, but Xehanort was so nervous that the darkness that he has suppressed inside found its way out during the test. This darkness that was not suppressed was the thing that made him fail the test. He brushed it off his shoulders for the time being, but he was still upset that he didn't pass the test.

After failing the test, he decided to take a new approach to winning the title of Master Keyblade Wielder. Instead of suppressing the darkness within him, he decided to come to terms with it. After a while he knew how to keep his darkness in check, but his ambitions made him more dark than light. Nobody noticed, though.

At the next Mark of mastery exam, he passed with flying colors. After he became a Keyblade Master, Xehanort started to learn about the history of Keyblade wielders. The thing that interested him the most was the Keyblade War. He started to have new ambitions, to create the next Keyblade War and to forge the X-blade. This was easier said than done, though. He needed a pure light and a pure darkness to fight to forge the X-blade, which unlocked Kingdom Hearts.

A young new Keyblade wielder named Ventus started training about the same time Xehanort started his ambitions. Xehanort decided to take the young Keyblade wielder under his wing and tried to teach him to fuel the darkness within him. Ventus refused to do it and got hurt in the process. After that, he took all of the darkness inside of young Ventus out of him and gave him to his old friend Eraqus to train while he trained Ventus' evil doppleganger, Vanitas.


	2. Chapter 1: Sora's Discovery

**A/N: No flames please! Thanks! I don't own anything associated with Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, or anything I may put in here.**

Chapter 1: Sora's discovery

Sora's POV

I walked through the gates to the Olympic Colosseum, which has died down a lot since I've been here last. It was probably an off day and there was no competitions going on. I looked around to see if anyone was there. I saw Phil and Herc training to compete for the next games. I walked over to them and exclaimed, "Hey!" Phil jumped thirty feet in the air and landed in Herc's arms. I couldn't help but laugh. After Phil saw me, he smiled and said, "Kid! Long time no see!"

I smiled at him and said, "Yeah, I guess it has been a long time."

"So, how has being a hero been treating you?" Phil asked.

"Actually, that's why I'm here," I explained. Phil gave me a very puzzled look, so I decided to explain to him what was going on. "I have a big match coming up that can make the worlds fall into darkness if I don't succeed. I won't be alone, obviously, but I was just wondering if you could train me for a little bit."

Phil smiled up at me and said, "Isn't that a lot of pressure to put on a young boy." I nodded and Phil said, "Well, I'll be happy to train you for a bit." I jumped in the air with excitement. "Woah there, kid. First, we need to do some conditioning. Are you ready?" Phil asked. I nodded my head vigorously in response. "Alright, let's see you do a few laps," Phil instructed.

I walked over to the edge of the arena and went into a lunge. I heard Phil say, "GO!" and I was off. I ran as fast as I could for ten laps around the arena. When I finished I was so winded that I fell to the ground.

"Get up, we still have a lot of work to do. Now, I've put a few obstacles on the track for you to either hit or jump. I'm sure you can tell which one's which. Now the real question is are you ready, or do you want to lay down for a few more minutes," Phil question. I slowly got up and said, "Don't worry about it, I'm ready."

"That's the spirit, kid. Now remember to concentrate." After Phil said that to me, I walked back to the starting line and waited for Phil to say go. Once he did, I was off again. The first obstacle was one I had to jump over, which I did. The next was one that I had to hit with my Keyblade. I kept on doing the same thing over and over again until I got to the last obstacle. It was a giant jumping obstacle with things to hit as well. After looking at it for a couple of seconds, I started to climb. It took a few minutes to get to the top, but then I heard a scream coming from Phil's direction. It was a heartless, and a giant one at that. I jumped off of the mess of blocks and barrels that made the obstacle and rushed to Phil's side to challenge the heartless.

After a long battle, I finally beat the heartless. I looked towards Phil and asked him if he was alright. He said he was fine and thanked me for saving him. Just then a giant mess of memories flew into my brain. Most of them were about three young people that I've never met before, but there were some with Roxas, Axel (Or Lea as he likes to be called now) and another person that I don't know. I was confused on why I had these memories, so I decided to go back to Yen Sid and the Mysterious Tower to see if he had any answers as to why I'm having all of these weird memories that aren't my own. I know I'm connected to many people, but this seem a little far fetched.

I jumped into the gummi ship and started it up. I was thinking of going to the Mysterious Tower, but my heart had a different idea. It decided that he goes to my old home, Destiny Islands. My heart never steered me wrong before, so I decided to go with what my heart was saying and went to Destiny Islands.

Once I got there, a giant flash of light came out of the ground. I decided to figure out what that light was. I ran down to the beach as fast as I could. Once I got down to the beach, all I could see was a Keyblade randomly on the ground. I walked over to it and picked it up. It wasn't like any other Keyblade I've ever seen. It felt lifeless, but I could sense a little life within it. It was almost like the first owner died and went to another owner after the original owner died. I examined the Keyblade very thoroughly and then looked around to see if anyone was there. There was nobody but him on the entire island.

"Hello!" I exclaimed, trying to get someone's attention, "I found your Keyblade! You can come out now! I don't bite! Hello?"

I was even more confused than when I started. I had so many questions I needed answers to. Why am I having these memories? Why did I find a Keyblade without its owner? Who's Keyblade is this?

I decided to leave right then and there, but I tripped over something. I looked down to see a paoupu fruit popping out of the ground. Without a second thought, I picked up the paoupu fruit and ran back to the gummi ship and headed to the Mysterious Tower.

No one's POV

A young woman with blue hair watched the water of the Realm of Darkness. An older man walks up to her. She looks at the man with hopeful eyes.

"Sora has started to feel Ventus' memories and feelings. The healing process is complete," the old man says.

"Is there anything we can do?" The young woman said.

"Yes," the old man simply replied, "Sora is headed to Destiny Island because of a message that I put in his heart. If you let him find your Keyblade, an old friend of yours will know what to do."

"Mickey," the young woman whispered. The old man nodded. The young woman stood up and shot her master's Keyblade up to the Realm of light, keeping her own Keyblade so she can still resist the darkness. A smile spread across her lips as she said, "I trust that you will know what to so… Sora." Then she sat back down again, hoping that she would get out of the Realm of Darkness soon.


End file.
